


Bend and Snap

by Theblackfangirl



Series: fun song fics for fairy tail [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Bend and Snap, F/M, Fluff, Girl Bonding, Song fic, legally blonde the musical, lost of fluff, mostly just the girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:03:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theblackfangirl/pseuds/Theblackfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy can't figure out how to get Gajeel's attention and the girls of fairy tail decide to help her out. (Song fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bend and Snap

**Author's Note:**

> hello guys another sorta song fic from me this one comes from the movie/ musical legally blonde here's the link to the movie part that inspired this https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X-4tIs00NvM
> 
> and this one is for the musical where most of it came from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y6ppuzAlYOs the actual song starts at 4:40
> 
> Enjoy

It had been a normal day in the fairy tail guild, loud noises and all. Levy was sitting at the bar watching Mira do her usual work. Usual Levy would be reading or out on a mission, but lately her mind has been on another problem that she couldn't seem to solve; And that problem was Gajeel.

Levy had accepted the fact that she liked Gajjeel. He somehow got to her, something about his rough exterior, she found charming; along with the way she was when he thought no one was watching, over time Levy noticed he was just a sweetheart rapped in pricing.

But that wasn't her problem. She didn't see anything wrong with liking Gajeel she had been forgiven him for the time when he was in phantom Lord. The problem was that she was pretty sure Gajeel hadn't even noticed her. Like she knew that he knew she was there;He spoke to her from time to time, and even had a nickname for her; although she didn't like being called 'shrimp' it did make her a little happy that he came up with a name just for her. However, lately she wanted more. The problem was that Levy couldn't bring herself to talk to Gajeel, and he never talked to her unless he was teasing her about something; even then Levy always found herself to be too shy for words or just couldn't find the right words to say. And that was killing her. So until she could come up with an answer she was just going to set in the guild.

Maybe she find an answer here, she thought. The other girls might have better chances talking to their crushes, So she just sat there hoping to get some inspiration.

"Something getting you down Levy?" Mira asked her. Mira had noticed Levy had been moping around the guild hall lately.

"Huh?... oh, it's nothing I've just been tired." Levy was still a little too embarrassed to talk to anyone else about her problem.

"Somethings gotta be getting you down Lev, usually you'd be nose deep in a book." Cana Spoke up She had been sitting a few seats away from Levy.

"It's...nothing really." Levy insisted. 

Mira just smiled back. "If you say so." And went back to her work. Just then the guild hall opened and Gajeel and Lilly walked in going straight to the mission bored. Levy watched his every move as he went straight up to Mira with a job in his hand. Turning his head, he saw Levy siting there. "Hey Shrimp" he said with his signature laugh.

evy didn't say anything at first she couldn't find her words until she finally could muster up a whole word. "HI I mean, hey." She gave him a weak smile.

"Well, see you later I got a new job me and Lilly out." he said leaving and waving his hand. It wasn't that Gajeel didn't like levy; because he did. He just found it hard to tell her and she was always so shy around him, the poor guy just didn't know what to do, so the best thing he thought he could do was just teasing her; at least that made her smile sometimes. Part of him was afraid she just never really forgave him for what he had done. He honestly didn't know what to do. 

Levy watched him leave, and once he left Levy hung her head.

"So that's what it is." Cana said. 

"What?" Levy looked up at her friend.

"You so have a thing for Gajeel!" Cane yelled. 

"Shhhh!" Levy jumped up and put her hand over Cana's mouth, Cana just laughed and pushed her off. "Relax, it's not like there any guys here, it's just all us girls in right now." And that's when Levy looked around and noticed there were no boys around the guild today at all. Not Gray, Natsu or even Macao and Wakaba. The guild was full of all the girls, although they were doing their own thing. Levy saw Lucy and Juvia talking about something. Ezra sitting at a table eating cake alone, and Wendy and Carla we are talking, Even Evergreen and Bisca were hanging around the guild. Levy turned to Mira. "Where are all the guys at?"

Mira shrugged. "Don't know." 

Levy turned around in her seat and called out to Lucy. "Hey Lu where is Natsu and Happy?" 

Lucy Looked up at Levy "beats me, I haven't seen them all day."

"Stop trying to change the subject!" Cana Shouted at Levy.

Levy turned to her seemingly drunk friend. "I'm not... it's just I don't want to really talk about it." She said shyly.

"Talk about what?" Levy didn't even see Ezra is coming up behind her.

"That Levy likes Gajeel." Mira informed Erza. Levy looked at Mira desperately trying to make her not tell the whole guild. 

"Wow you like Gajeel?" Wendy had found her way in the conversation along with Carla. 

"Yeah...I guess...." Levy responded, by now all the girls were in on the conversation. 

"So what's the problem?" Evergreen asked. 

"There's no problem....like no real problem." Levy spoke up.

"Except Levy can't seem to talk to Gajeel" Mira told everyone. 

"Well that's no good." Lucy said. 

"It's not that I don't know how to talk to him...It's I don't think he even notices me."

"But Gajeel talks to Levy all the time?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah but it's always teasing. It's never serious, and I'm sure he doesn't see me that way." Levy told them.

Cana spoke up first "Nonsense I bet he does you just don't realize it." 

Levy rolled her eyes "Yeah, right I mean what is there to even look at." Levy stood up "I mean compared to all of you I'm like a little girl." Levy knew her body type was small, she didn't have Erza or Lucy boobs. She wasn't tall like Evergreen. She was just ordinary Levy, and she was sure that wasn't enough to catch Gajeel's attention. 

"Oh my gosh, Levy that's not the case you have everything we have." said Lucy.

Levy looked at Lucy "As if, I don't have anything." 

Mira giggled. "Well you my not have the boobs Levy, but you do have the but." 

"What? I do not!" Levy said Blushing.

"What? Of course you do!" Cana Said looking at Levy's but.

"You totally have a booty." Bisca added.

Levy shook her head "Well it's not even like he's going to notice my but either way." 

Erza Spoke up "Well we're going to have to teach you how to show it off!" 

"What?" Levy asked. 

Cana Laughed "We should teach her the bend and snap." 

Bisca was laughing to "Yeah, that would get his attention."

Levy was still confused "Okay guys what's the bend and snap?" 

"It's this net trick that works on just about all the boys" Lucy answered. 

"It doesn't work that well on Grey." Juvia added. 

"It's like this" Mira said walking from behind the bar, she bent down slowly dangling her arm to her foot saying "bennnd" then she snapped back up saying "snap" sharply.

Levy laughed. "And that's supposed to work?" 

Bisca hung her arms on Levy shoulders "Works every time." 

"How?" Wendy asked.

"It's not as if it would work for you." Carla said under her breath. 

 

Cana stood up. " Levy, it's like this Look at my ass look at my thighs it's like cat nip to the guys. They'll chase my tail They drool and pant Wanna touch this But they can't." She said while showing off her body.

"Seriously all I gotta do is snap my fingers and they'll obey." Mira explained to Levy. 

"Well how do get them to follow 'round all day?" Juvia asked wanting to get some tips too. "

"Just watch me how I walk away." Mira said walking away switching for all the girls to see. 

"Then you just bend and snap!" Cana said doing the same motion that Mira had did earlier. 

"it's amazing" Juvis said in awe. 

Bisca walked but Mira and Cana doing the same motion "See it's easy "

"I see it's like a trap." Evergreen pointed out. 

"I'm surprised you don't already know about it Evergreen" Erza said, "Now Levy no man can defend against the bend and snap!" 

Levy just brushed them off "Oh, that's easy for you guys to say."

Bisca rolled her eyes at Levy "Girl, if you wanna get him to see just fake some self-esteem."

Lucy nodded to "You know you can always just jump around a scream." 

Erza "Yes," Erza started to say. "I have her that gives you the appearance to be more sexier."

Levy was still being dismissive of all the girls and their idea's "Please, Sorry girls that ain't how I do stuff, and this wouldn't work if I tried all day. I'm just going to go." And Levy turned getting ready to go back home this all was becoming too much for her to take. There was no it was going to work; at least not for her, she felt she had a better chance of finding a answer in on or her books. 

 

Lucy however had other plans for Levy and grabbed her arm "No wait before you walk away just give it a try." Then Lucy proceeded to do the bend and snap and made Levy do it to only for levy to pop a bone in her back from harsh snap that she did.

"OW!" Levy exclaimed. 

"Ha, Look how good you're getting!" Cana Cheered.

"It mostly works when you drop and are going to pick something up." Erza told Levy doping a pen from the bar then doing the bend and snap to pick it up.

"It's not the time to overthink Levy, Just try it once, he'll buy you a drink!" Laki said. Levy didn't even realize when she had got there from all the commotion. 

Wendy jumped up "I think I got it! Let me try." She to did then bend and snap. And all the girls laughed. 

"That's it!" Mira Praised her.

"let me give it a try!" Juvia yelled doing it as well.

"Perfect!" Erza told Juvia.

"Doesn't this look fun Levy?" Lucy asked levy who was just sating there and trying to find a way to leave. 

Evergreen was doing now with Cana and Erza. It was like they were all on repeat with the bend and snap waiting for Levy to give it another try.

"Look, do it and we'll go away." Cana told Levy.

"Okay, okay, okay, okay!" Levy said defeated. And slowly Levy bent over dangling her arm to her foot snapped up as all the girls commentated bend and snap. 

"That's it! That was perfect!" Lucy screamed at Levy who was now blushing. 

"Okay come on all of us together one last time!" Mira told everyone. All the girls got in a line facing the bar "1, 2, Go bennnd and Snap!" they all did together.

"woaaah!" 

All the girls turned around to see the all the fairy tail men that were had been missing this morning walking into the guild. 

"What was that all about?" Natsu asked walking in casually. 

"Do it again!" Macao Yelled. 

"And just like that we're done." Cana said sitting back down. The rest of the girls went back to what they doing to and Levy sat back down at the bar. Maybe the girls were right, maybe should give the whole bend and snap a thing a try for Gajeel it did just work on all the guys just now. So levy decided the next time she saw Gajeel she would try it out. 

A few days had passed and Gajeel and Lily had returned to the guild Levy was at the bar doing some writing when he came. Levy looked to Mira who nodded back at her as if she was saying go for his; as a matter of fact all the girls had been watching Levy closely for the moment she decided to try out her moves on Gajeel. 

So when Gajeel sat beside her at the bar Levy knew it was now or never; he was sitting there first talking to Mirajane then turned to Levy who was taking deep breaths getting her nerves together. And just when he started to talk to Levy she "accidentally" dropped her pen getting up from her seat she turned her back to Gajeel and slowly bend over picking up her pen. All the girls Were closely watching hoping everything was going to go right for their shy friend. Levy Snapped back so fast she that she might have given herself whiplash but from the smile Cana and Mira were giving her she knew she did it perfectly.

Once she turned back to Gajeel he wasn't even looking at her in fact he was looking the other way! Levy hung her head in defeat. Was she ever going to get through to him

Little did she know he turned the other way to wipe the blood coming from his noise.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it 
> 
> Xoxo


End file.
